XStatix Show
by Zanzibar Chocolate
Summary: Join 6 superpowered teens and young adults as they bash there way through villians and heroes. 1: X-Statix get news about possessed Xmen rampaging through the city.


X-Statix Show

Roster

Members are

Anarchist- has the ability of acid generation and acidic blasts. Leader.

Coach- superhuman strength. Good advice. Intelligent.

El Guapo- superpowered skateboard, empathy powers. Thinks he's hot.

Saint Anna- telekinesis regenerates others. Powerful.

U go girl- teleportation. Gets stressed.

Vivisector- Sharp claws, transforms into a wolf like creature, superhuman senses. Misunderstood.

Episode 1 X-Factor VS Xmen Part 1

Anarchist rolled on the ground he was dodging a piercing laser from above and had been firing various acid beams trying to destroy it.

"Almost got them" Saint Anna said. She flipped and blocked a yellow spike with her telekinesis they were the only ones training .

"Anna watch out" called Anarchist. Anna was suddenly wrapped in a metal net. She was extended to the ground and was trapped. "I must silence these blasters" He threw a acid ball frying the equipment so t was un-able to work.

"Must give it my all" said Anarchist summoning a huge acid blast swirling into the net burning it to the ground just before completely disappearing.

"I would have got it" Saint Anna protested "I am powerful" She used telekinetic fury to throw Anarchist out of the way of the last gun blaster. "Watch out Anarchist". He rolled on the ground and summoned a wave of acid damaging the blaster.

"Very funny" he screamed "We are supposed to be working as a team not get mad when someone saves there life"

"I am the most powerful of the X-Statix" said the female mutant "I reckon your acid is not any match with my powers. "I do however acknowledge your effort"

With El Guapo and U-Go Girl.

"Hey foxy mama" flirted El Guapo "I was thinking do you want to go out for a date" She walked in the kitchen and she took the 2 plates of enchiladas and served it to her ex-fiancé.

"I have a lot going on with finding out I can teleport being part of the X-Statix and going to college you know, I mean where and when?"

"At nine o clock tonight" El Guapo said after devouring a large piece of the enchilada. "You know you can't resist me"

"Don't get cocky" U-Go girl warned "And if I wanted to resist you I would". She cleared her throat "And yes I will go."

"You wont regret it" said the Mexican mutant.

"You said that the first time I married you" said U-Go Girl after taking a sip of orange soda. "And I will kill you if you leave me in the bar, literally"

"Oh babe you will be in such a daze you can't help yourself"

In the research lab

"It seems Vivisector that your mutant ability to transform into a wolf-like creature mixed with your human DNA allowing the accident of mixing with your mutant gene with your human one" informed Coach.

"How can I fix it" said Vivisector astonished "Change it something". Coach nodded no and continued speaking.

"I am afraid you cannot the process of de-materializing your mutant gene may vanquish your mutant powers" informed Coach.

"That must be a risk I have to take" Vivisector mumbled.

"Pardon" asked Coach.

"I am giving up my mutant powers if it means I cannot look human I want to give up my powers" Vivisector decided. Coach swallowed his tounge and shifted the light hanging above Vivisector. He frowned.

"Well I cannot do it today" sighed Coach "It may take weeks to test the activites of the gene".

"Ok Coach" grunted Vivisector

Later that day

"I have recent news about the Xmen causing havoc" Anarchist said slamming his fists on the ground.

"The Xmen are a group of heroes way more famous and of better stats then us" Coach said "How or why would they be doing that?"

"That's our issue" Anarchist grimaced "We have to make sure they don't do anymore damage then they have done already we have to be prepared it what I am saying"

"Is storm part of the group" asked El Guapo

"I do believe so" Coach informed. El Guapo smiled.

"I love me some of her" El Guapo said flexing his muscles. U-Go girl looked astonished.

"Aren't you taking me on a date?" she asked uncannily tapping her fingernails on the bright wooden table "Or did you forgot El Guapo please inform me now!"

"A mans got to do what a mans got to do" El Guapo said almost singing.

"True that" Vivisector agreed trying to fit in.

"True this" U-Go girl said teleporting out the room.

T.B.C

Next chapter- X-Statix flies to the Xmen's headquarters just to figure out there gone. El Guapo and U-Go girl go on a date and meet a Avengers foe.


End file.
